Spyclops
Spyclops was a fountain pen/cyclops/umbrella themed contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors. She was the third monster send down to deal with the Power Rangers. She has the ability to change into a human (named Jess) who Levi falls in love with. Character History Spyclops was first seen in Galvanax's ship with Odius as she casts spells a sheet of music, she explains the plan to hipnotise the Rangers into becoming evil and steel their Power Stars. Spyclops then goes to Earth and turns into a young human girl name Jess and beggings her peformens, Victor and Monty show up with Monty offering her a date, but she turns him down, even after many forms Jess still turns him down, when the Ninja Steel Rangers come along, she continus her song which atracks everybody with the song, with the Gold Ranger coming along and singing along with her, due to that song being one of his and thus, makes Levi fall in love with her. They ran off together after an army of Basherbots appear, as the Gold Ranger and Jess make their way up a stand, another Basherbot appears and prepares to fight them, but Jess grabs a shovel and defeats the Basherbot, much to the Gold Ranger's surprise, after the Rangers depare Jess then turns back to her monster form and golats on how the Gold Ranger will love her, as both she and Levi are alone Jess talks the Gold Ranger into changeing his cowboy appearance into soming new, the sheet of music, as a spell, turns Levi into a jerk and turn against the Rangers, later on both Less and Levi appear in staghe and attemp to sing a song, but the fans did not like it and beging to leaf the stage and after the Gold Ranger sang the whole song, he becomes evil, Victor and Mounty appears again with Victor now drees in a cowboy outfit, now annoyed, Jess turns back into Spyclops, scarying off Victor and Mounty, as the crowed leaf in fear and the Buzzcams appear as the Ninja Steel Ranger approches, but much to their dismay, they were too late, and to make matters worst, the now evil Gold Ranger destroys the sheet, preveting the Blue Ranger from reading it backwards and breaking the spell. the Gold Ranger then morpths and the Ninja Steel Rangers morpth to take on Spyclops and the Gold Ranger. As the Red, Blue and White Rangers battle the Gold Ranger and the Yellow Ranger finds the sheets, the Pink Ranger does battle with Spyclops, tho she was out macth at first, the Pink Ranger was able to best Spyclops long enough for the Rangers to undo the spell and free the Gold Ranger, annoyed Spyclops races off to a bigger area were she gains an upper hand agents the Rangers, but she is destroyed by the Red Ranger's Red Tornado Strike Final Attack. Spyclops is later gigantified and the Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Zords and the Bull Rider Zords and forms the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Bull Rider Megazord to take on Spyclops, she flies away and has the adeventige, but is knocked down by the Astro Zord. The Rangers then formed the Ninja Fusion Zord, with this combanation, Spyclops is ultimately destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Zord's Master Slash Final Attack. Personality As Jess, her personality is a happy go lucky young singer who is kind and polite, she loves music and is also in love with the Gold Ranger. As Spyclops, she is cold and wicked, doing anything in her power to steel the Ninja Power Stars. Powers and Abilities Monster Form * Jess Form: Spyclops can turn into a human name Jess, just like Shoespike could before her. * Flying: 'Spyclops can fly by spinning her umbrella-theme head around. Arsenal *'Pen Spike: Around Spyclops's head are a series of pens spikes, for which she can spin them around like a plane popeler. **'Ink Spray:' Spyclops can release a barrage of ink from the pens sticking out the sides of her head, tho she can only do that while hovering in mid air. Human Form *'Singing: '''Jess could sing a beutiful song. Arsenal *'Guitar: Jess posses a guitar for which she can make a music with. *'Shovel: '''Only used against a Basherbot. *'Music Sheet: 'An enchanted spell given to Spyclopsis by Odious. When sung fully the singer becomes evil. Behind the Scenes Portrayal She is voiced by Teuila Blakley and her human form is played by Becky McEwan. Notes * Just like Toxitea and Cleocatra before her, her Sentai counterpart is actually a male monster. * Spyclops' name comes from the words "'Spy" and "Cyclops". * Spyclops is similar to Beauticruel, a monster from Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. ** Both monsters are females. ** Both monsters appaer in the second season on their series. ** Both monsters have human forms. ** Both monsters has a Ranger that fell in loves with them (Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Tyler, Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, Levi). *Unlike her Japanese counterpart, Spyclops is the second monster who can disguise herself as a human where else her Japanese counterpart can't. The first monster to disguise them self as human was Shoespike. Coincidentally both monsters put a spell on one of the Rangers either changing their personality or turning them evil. Appearances Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel * Episode 3: Tough Love See Also References Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Female PR Monsters